EnglandxReader
by sally3015
Summary: You wake one day to a strange man in your house! And he has thick eyebrows? I don't own Hetalia (Although I wish I did) but! I do own this story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

3rd Person POV

The magic Trio (AKA Romania,Norway,and England) were meeting in the basement of England's house. They were all about to start doing their usual magic when a certain blonde spoke up. "Hey,tonight why don't we try a different spell?" England asked. Romania held up an eyebrow while Norway had his usual deadpan face. "What did you have in mind?" Romania asked. "Well, I wanted to try to bring something from another universe." England said. Romania and Norway looked at each other since they knew that summoning something took up a lot of magic. "If we do that we won't be able to do any other spell for at least 2 hours." Norway challenged. "I know but I thought maybe we could try it,it was just a thought." England said slightly embarrassed. Romania thought about it for a minute and spoke "I'm in let's do it." Norway shook his head and said "I'm outvoted,fine we'll try summoning something." England got out a massive,dusty,old book down from one the bookcases. All the books for magic were in his basement. "Alright the spell should be right about...Ah there it is." England said finding the spell. The trio got in a circle and started chanting the spell. When they were finished nothing happened. "Did we do the spell wrong?" Romania asked. Norway shook his head and said "No, we definitely used a lot of magic just now maybe we said the spell wrong. England check the bo-." Norway stopped speaking when he saw that England was sprawled out on the floor unconscious. Norway and Romania rushed over to England making sure he wasn't dead. "He has a pulse!" Romania said. "That good now let's take him upstairs." norway said unemotionally. They were just about to pick him up when England started to disappear with a glow of light. Romania and Norway didn't have time to panic because within a second England was gone.

Y/N's POV (Your name)

"Ugh I think I messed up the spell." I said talking to myself. I had just tried to summon something but apparently I failed since nothing appeared. I sighed to myself as I cleaned up all of things I used for summoning. Then I realized something "Wait, why do I feel like I used a lot of magic!? Nothing's changed!" I looked around the room and everything looked like it did before. 'I must be tired.' I thought to myself. I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:00. After I cleaned up everything I put on my pajamas and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 1 Caterpillar Brows can't cook

Chapter 1

Y/n's POV

I snuggled up to a warm feeling next to me not realizing it was another person until my eyes fluttered open. "What the-AAAAAHHHH!" I fell out of bed when I realized someone was in it! I quickly got up and grabbed the thick book I was reading last night from my nightstand. The stranger finally opened his eyes and stared at me. "Uh,hello?" the stranger said. I whacked him on the head with the book. "Ow! The bloody hell was that for!?" the stranger angrily yelled. "WELL I DON'T KNOW YOU'RE JUST A STRANGER THAT WAS LAYING NEXT TO ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!" I angrily said back. "Well I don't know how I got there!" the stranger countered. I was about to hit him again when I realized he must be what I summoned. "Oh my god! When I wanted to summon something I thought it be cute little creature! Not a full grown british man with huge eyebrows!" I said. "HEY WHAT DO MY EYEBROWS HAVE TO-wait did you say you tried to summon something?" the stranger asked. I lowered my guard a little and answered him "Yea I wanted to summon something from another universe." The stranger's eyes widened and he looked like he was deep in thought. "Hmm then maybe because we were summoning something at the same exact time you accidentally summoned me instead!" the stranger figured. "But then why didn't I just go to your universe?" I questioned. "Maybe it's because i'm not exactly human." the stranger said. That might make sense. Wait WHAT!? He's not human? Then what is he!? Shoot is he a demon? "Wait if you're not human what are you?" I said raising my book again. "I'm not a demon if that's what you're asking.- 'Oh' -I am the country of Great Britain and Northern Ireland! Otherwise known as England" England said proudly. "What!?" I said not believing what I just heard. "Great Britain and-" I cut him off "I heard what you said! It's just i've never heard of countries being people!" I shook my head "Well it doesn't matter this whole thing is my fault so i'll let you stay here." I said sighing. England blushed as he refused "B-but that's improper! As a gentleman I cannot allow you to do that!" I looked at him and said "It's either you live with me or on the streets." while pointing to the window. "F-fine but at least let me make you some scones!" England pleaded. You looked at him and sighed "OK fine." The British mans face lit up and I showed him to kitchen."Oh by the way might I ask what your name is love?" England asked. "F/N L/N." (First name Last name) I introduced myself. He walked into the kitchen and as I left the room he mumbled to himself thinking I didn't hear. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl….dang it now i'm sounding like frog face.."

England's POV

Great! Just great! I'm pretty sure I've made a huge fool of myself! Why am I feeling like this?

Y/N's POV

(Time skip)

After searching for a spell for a while I smelled something burning in my kitchen. I raced over there to see my kitchen full of black smoke. "England! WHY IS MY KITCHEN ON FIRE!?" I yelled. England looked at me like I was insane "This what usually happens when I cook." I face palmed and cleared the smoke out my kitchen. England was sitting at my kitchen table "Remind me to never ever let you cook again!" I said plopping down on the seat next to England. England looked sad. I felt really bad so I asked England for one of the scones he made. He perked up a bit and put the scones on the table. I immediately regretted my decision. The scones look horribly burned and disgusting. I put on a fake smile and grabbed one. I took a bite and nearly barfed. "E-England what the heck did you put in these things!?" I said spitting it out into a napkin. England looked like I kicked him in the face. "I just put the regular ingredients vinegar, water,eggs-" I cut him off "ENGLAND! You put that in your scones?" "Y-yea?" I face palmed "Yep you're never allowed to cook again!"


	3. Chapter 2 You can be strong for so long

Chapter 2

Y/N's POV

After England nearly destroyed my kitchen I had him help me find a spell to send him back. "Hey England do you remember the spell you used? Maybe if we find the spell we can use it to send you back somehow." England shook his head. "No,i'm pretty sure the spell said it could only be used once." I sighed and continued looking through my books. I found my book on summoning and looked through it. "E-England come look at this." I showed him the part I was reading. "I-it says here that the only reason your in this certain dimension is because I was doing the spell at the same time you were." England looked at me with a questioning face. "And? We already know that!" I gulped. "It says here even we find a spell to send you to another dimension….." I hesitated "You might not end up in your dimension." England looked like he couldn't believe it "W-what!? No no! There has to be a way!" England looked at me like he was about to cry. I looked at him with pity "England…..i'm sorry it's all my fault!" England started to cry "No! What will happen to my country!? My people! I-i'll never see any of the other countries again! Not my annoying brother or even that frog face!" England was on his knees and had his face in his hands. "W-what am I going to do!?" England continued to sob.

England's POV

I began to remember all of the countries. I never I thought I would think of frog face fondly. Even seeing Sealand would make me feel better. But I was here in this dimension away from everyone. Away from Norway and Romania away from the rest of my family. I was stuck in the memories until I felt something warm around me. I took my face out of my hands and looked up. Y/N was hugging me. She was also crying and saying how sorry she was over and over again. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. How could I let her see me like this? "I'm supposed to be the gentlemen and i'm falling apart I can't believe this…" Y/N looked at me said "People cry,not because they're weak. It's because they've been strong for too long." (Johnny Depp) I looked at her and hugged her back. I mumbled something so she wouldn't hear. "What did you say?" she asked. I paused for a minute and whispered "Thank you." We sat there and held each other.


	4. Chapter 3 The gentlemen goes shopping

Chapter 3

Y/N's POV

After I was done comforting England, I made him some Earl Grey tea since it's the only tea I had in the house. When it was done I put some in two cups for me and England. I handed him his cup. "T-thank you love." England said eyes still puffy and red from crying. He grabbed his cup and sipped the tea then he looked at me "Is this Earl Grey?" I nodded yes "Sorry there was nothing else." "N-no this is fine it's my favorite." England said I looked at him my eyes widening a little "Really? It's my favorite too!" I smiled. England stared at me "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" England looked away. "N-no sorry I was spacing out." he said with a blush.

England's POV

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. That's so embarrassing! She caught me staring at her like that! Who could blame me though? Her smile was so beautiful. Her pretty L/H compliments her perfect S/T and gorgeous E/C eyes. (Hair Length,Skin Tone,Eye Color) Get it together England! You can't fall in love with her! She is human! Look what happened to Joan!

But what England didn't know is that he had already fell in love with the H/C haired girl. (Hair Color)

(Time skip)

Y/N's POV

I decided since England was going to stay here that I would have to buy him clothes. England refused saying he couldn't let me do such a thing because he was a gentleman and blah blah blah but I reminded him that he didn't have any money and so here we are in the car driving to the mall. I didn't have to worry about money even though I don't have a job because I inherited a lot of money from my parents. When we finally arrived England rushed out of his side of the car and opened my door for me also taking my hand while getting out. "It's a gentleman's duty." he said while doing it.I rolled my eyes and giggled. This is like some princess story! "Hey England." I said "What is it?" he questioned "I can't be calling you England in public people might think it's weird is there a non country name I can call you?" he thought for a moment and said "You can just call me Arthur then." With that established we walked into the mall and I grabbed England's hand rushing to different stores but what I didn't notice was the immense blush on his face when I held his hand. After a couple of hours we stopped to take a break on a bench with our many bags. "Love,you didn't have to buy me so many things." England said guiltily I shook my head "No it's my fault you're stuck here so the most I can do is make sure you're not wearing the same things everyday!" We had bought England casual clothes,a suit, and everyday things he would need. England was about to say something when three guys came up to us. One was blonde,one was a brunette and one was a ginger. "Hey how about you ditch the zero and get with the hero?" the blonde one of them said. "No thanks! C'mon E-Arthur let's get out of here." I started to get up and leave when the blonde grabbed my wrist. "C'mon don't be like that what's that wimp got that I don't have but better?" he pulled me towards him. "Leave me alone!" I struggled. "HEY!" I turned my head and saw that England was the one who had yelled. "England stomped over to the man and looked up at him (Since he and his friends were about a foot taller). "The lady said to leave her alone so i think you should listen!" he said with poison in his voice. The blonde pushed me to the brunette and stared down at England "Yea and what do you think you're gonna do if I dont?" the blonde challenged. England looked the angriest I have ever seen him "This!" England punched the blonde sqaure in the jaw making him stagger back a little. "You little runt!" the blonde was furious and kicked England in the stomach. England fell to ground "Arthur!" "I stomped on the brunette's foot making him let of me. I raced over to England "Are you okay?" England was about to respond when the ginger grabbed me and the brunette picked up England while the blonde punched him in the face. I had enough of this. I wriggled out of the ginger's grip and pulled out my pocket knife I keep in case of emergencies. "Let him go." I said with an icy cold glare and venom in my voice. The three men fled and dropped England. I ran over to him and helped him up. He looked horribly beat up. I started tearing up. This is completely my fault! He got hurt trying to protect me and the only reason he's even in this universe is because I brought him here! I felt awful. "C'mon Arthur let's get you home i'll patch you up." England didn't say anything and just looked down as I brought him and our bags to the car. I put England in the passenger side then I put the bags in the car. I drove us home.

England's POV

Bloody hell! Why am I so weak!? I wasn't even able to protect her from those brutes! She probably thinks i'm weak. What am I going to do?


	5. Chapter 4 Realizations

Chapter 4

England's POV

Y/N helped me inside the house and put me on the couch. My bloody eye hurts like hell and my head is pounding. Y/N left the room and I yawned. What time is it? I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:00 PM. Y/N came back in the room with an ice pack and some bandages. "Thank you love." I said while putting the ice pack on my eye. I stared down at the floor "I hope you don't think less of me for getting beat up by those ruffians." I felt Y/N touch my shoulder "England! What are you talking about? I thought you were amazing!" I looked up "R-really?" she sat down next to me and started to wrap my head. "Of course!" she blushed "No guy has ever stood up for me like that." I looked straight into her E/C eyes "Well they should! A beautiful girl like you deserves to be treated right!" I mentally facepalmed why did I say that!? I saw her blush deepen. She finished wrapping my head. "Well, it's getting pretty late we should head to bed!" she suggested. "Uh Y/N?" she looked at me "What?" "Where am I going to sleep?" I saw her sweatdrop "Oh" After a moment she turned around,opened a closet and dumped a pillow and a blanket on the couch. "There! Good night England!" she said walking to her room. "Good night Y/N!" I said back to her.

(Time skip)

Y/N's POV

I woke up the next morning and I got up went to the bathroom and did the morning routine. (Brushing teeth etc.) I went quietly went downstairs still in my pajamas in case England was still asleep. When I got downstairs I saw England was still asleep. I blushed. England looked so cute when he was asleep even with his eye still black. His blonde hair ruffled and looking lazy made him look even cuter. I shook my head to clear the thoughts. I had a mission! I snuck quietly like a ninja to grab my computer. When I had succeeded I tiptoed upstairs into my room and locked the door. I typed into the search engine "England". I clicked on an article 'Hmm seems like his birthday is on the 23rd...' then something hit me. "Wait if there are other countries then does that mean that there's an America? Then doesn't that mean the revolutionary war...Oh no poor England…" I said with a realization. "NOOO!" I heard a scream from downstairs I closed my tab and raced down. I saw England looking horrified at his reflection in the mirror. "England what happened!?" I said with worry. "M-my black eye hasn't healed!" he said with horror. I breathed out a sigh of relief I thought he was hurt! "England! You almost gave me a heart attack! Of course it hasn't healed that takes like a week or two!" England looked at me "No not for me. I was supposed to have healed at least during the night! Countries heal faster than humans!" A sudden realization hit me. "England, what if since there are no countries in this universe...you were turned human?" England looked at me with a mix of horror and something I couldn't quite distinguish.

England's POV

Great! Not only am I stuck here but i'm a human too! I'll age and die sooner...but this also means I can be with Y/N…At least there's one upside to this.


	6. Chapter 5 Ice cream and the park

Chapter 5

Y/N's POV

God, how unlucky can one guy be? England needs some cheering up! There's one thing that always makes me happy. "So,now can you tell me where we're going?" England looked over at me "Shhh it's a surprise! Plus we're almost there." After about 10 minutes we arrived. "An ice cream parlor?" England said with a what the heck tone. I nodded my head "You haven't had the best luck since you came here so I thought I could make it up to you!" England sighed not saying anything when he opened my door for me and took my hand, helping me out of the car. We walked into the store and I ordered F/F ice cream in a cone. (Favorite flavor) England ordered plain vanilla also in a cone. I payed the man with England hmph ing in annoyance at not being able to pay for me. "Thanks love I guess this did cheer me up a little…" England said while licking his ice cream "That's not all!" I said with a smirk as I grabbed his free hand and and ran across the street. "Y/N! Slow down!" England said trying to keep up I stopped when I got to where I wanted to go. "We're here." I said letting go of England's hand. England looked at his surroundings and spoke "The park?" I nodded "This is what my parents always did when I was sad." I smiled remembering how happy I was when I walked in the park with my mom and dad happily licking away at my ice cream. I guess I can't do that anymore but… being here with England makes me just as happy. "So how about we take a walk?" England had the lightest blush "Sure." As we walked down the path I looked at England. 'His eyes are most gorgeous green I have ever seen!' I quickly looked away hoping he didn't see me staring. 'England has been so nice to me. He tried to make me food plus he stood up to those sons of biscuits. I think I might, no I know I am.

 _I'm falling in love with him._

Half hoping he wouldn't notice and half hoping he would, I grabbed England's hand.

England's POV

I felt her grab my hand. I looked at her and saw her eating her cone like she hadn't done anything out of the normal. I blushed and looked away letting her hold my hand. 'Does she...can she might? Like me back? I felt my heart flutter. I shook my head clearing my mind of the thought. There's no way she could like me. France and America are the ones who get girls not me. I ate the remaining part of my cone. I saw field full of flowers on my right. Y/N had already finished her cone and ran to the flowers. I walked after her. When I caught up to her she sitting down in the field making something I couldn't quite see. "What are you doing?" I asked her she looked up at me and said "Well i'm _trying_ to make a flower crown but I can't remember how…" she said with a sad pout. "I sat down next to her and started to make a flower crown. I remember when America was still a colony. I made these for him a lot. I shook off the memory. I finished making the crown "See? It's not that hard." I placed the crown on her head. She gave me an innocent smile that made my heart melt. She looked so beautiful. The light hit her just right making her look like an angel. She stood up and stretched "England there's one more thing I have to show you!" I nodded and she brought me to a bench. I gave her a question look. She just sat down and patted the spot next to her on the bench. I sat down and saw it. It was the most amazing view of the sunset. The bench had been on a hill which gave us the perfect perspective. I looked at her gorgeous smile "So beautiful." she scooted closer next to me "Yea the sunset is amazing!" my heart was beating out of my chest. I have to tell her! If I don't do it now I might never do it. "I wasn't talking about the sunset." she looked straight at me. "Then what were you talking about?" I gulped "You." she looked surprised. "Y/N there's something I have to tell you." her eyes widened "Y-yes?" I grabbed her hand in my own and looked her straight in the eye. "I love you!" she didn't say anything. I looked away "I know you probably you don't feel the same but even if you don't I hope this doesn't-" I was cut off. "I love you too!" I turned to her "You do?" I said flabbergasted. She nodded "T-then I hope you don't mind this!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her on the mouth.

3rd person POV

England had his eyes closed while Y/N, surprised by this, at first had her eyes open but then she melted into the kiss and closed her eyes.


	7. Special Chapter for 100 views!

Special chapter! This is for 100 views!

America's POV

I paced around my room again nervously. It's been two days since England disappeared and Romania and Norway haven't found any clue of where he is or how to get him back. I'm really worried. I looked at my phone again. Dang it! No texts. I put it back down. What's going to happen if he doesn't make it back!? Is he hurt? Is he dead? I have no clue! I can't be the hero if I can't do anything to help my own brother! I sat down on my bed with my hands in my face. What am I going to do? The last thing I said to him was i'm not a little kid anymore I don't need your help! God I can be a real jerk sometimes. His people don't know their country has disappeared yet so at least they aren't in chaos. We don't have a second representative so he can't be replaced either. When his people find out he's missing things will end badly.


	8. Chapter 6 Nightmares and hugs

Chapter 7

Y/N's POV

There were fireworks as he kissed me. His lips were soft and the kiss was gentle. When he pulled away I opened my eyes again and looked at him. "I'm sorry love that was very ungentlemanly of me." he looked away. I pulled his arms around me and he looked at me "No Arthur it's alright...I wouldn't mind if you did it again either." I said blushing. He had a bright smile on his face and he pulled me closer to him. "Then unfortunately for you i'll never leave you." I started smiling "Good." We sat there for what seemed like five minutes but was probably an hour or two. "It's getting late." England said while grabbing my hand "We should go." I nodded and we walked back to where I was parked while holding hands. I drove us back home. As I walked into my house I had a thought "Hey England?" England looked at me "Yes love?" I looked down at the floor "Does this mean we're together? Like as in boyfriend and girlfriend?" England wrapped his arms around me and said "Yes, and when you're ready husband and wife." I kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs.

(Time skip to the middle of the night)

 _I was in the car riding with my parents. I was happily laughing and playing with my sibling (_ S/N) _sitting next to me._ (Sibling/ Name If you don't have a sibling or have more than one sibling just go with it _) My mom looked back at me and smiled not seeing the truck coming at us. I screamed because glass had shattered on me leaving a few cuts. I looked over to my sibling who was not moving. I unbuckled myself from my seat and got out of the car. I saw my father who had been driving slumped over the steering wheel also not moving. The realization struck me that they wouldn't be able to move again anytime soon. I started to cry heavily as a man gently picked me up. I looked up at the man. He was in a police officer's uniform. The man carried me trying to turn my head away from the car,but I saw my mom,dad,and my sibling being put in stretchers with blankets covering them. I knew that I would never be able to see them again even though I was fairly young._ (7-9 you pick) _I started screaming and crying for my parents. The police officer was trying to calm me down. He sounded very familiar._ "Y/N!" "Y/N!" "Wake up!"

I woke up in my room with Arthur staring at me worried. "Y/N what's wrong? You were crying and screaming your sleep." I started crying again. I felt England hug me "Y/N it's alright it was just a nightmare it can't come true." I stopped crying for moment and looked at him "I-it already did." he had a curious look on his face. "What do you mean?" I looked him in the eye "When I was young my parents and my sibling died in a car accident. I was the only who made it." England's eyes widened "Y/N i'm so sorry…" I continued "I've been having these nightmares at least once a week. I can't even tell my friends about it because I don't have any. I just can't handle it anymore! I've been so lonely that the reason I was summoning something was so I had company." I looked away from England "You probably think i'm a loser, huh?" England turned my face towards him "Y/N the entire time I have been with you I have seen a kind and caring girl! Don't you ever say anything like that ever again! Do you understand me?" I looked at him with awe. No one has ever been so nice to me to say such caring things. I nodded "That's good now you get to bed it's very late." As he was just about to leave I stopped him "England! Could you maybe stay with me until I fall asleep?" I said embarrassed. England turned around "Oh...Um s-sure." England got into bed with me. "T-thank you England." I said as I fell asleep.

England's POV

I watched as she fell asleep. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Goodnight my princess." I said falling asleep next to her.

Y/N's POV

I woke up the next morning. I yawned and tried to get out bed realizing I couldn't. I looked around my waist and saw England's arm was around me. I blushed and tried to move but he grabbed me tighter. I tried again but then England mumbled something in his sleep "Y/N don't ever leave me…" 'Did he just say my name in his sleep? He mumbled something again "You're my princess no one else's…" I smiled and was finally able to get England's arm off me. "And you're my Prince charming." I whispered as I silently left the room.


	9. Chapter 7 Tickle Tickle

**Authors note!** Hello readers it's me sally3015. I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted 2p!England in for a couple of chapters. If the majority doesn't want it I won't otherwise there will be Oliver. That's all for the Authors note!~

Chapter 7

Y/N's POV

I went downstairs still in my pajamas. I took out some pancake mix. After i was done with the batter I put it on the pan. About 20 minutes later I made a stack of delicious pancakes. I saw England groggily walk down stairs. "Good morning love-"He paused for a moment "What's that smell?" I took out some maple syrup "Pancakes! I made breakfast." I said while putting two plates,two forks,and two knifes on the table. "Oh! Thank you." England sat down and put two pancakes on his plate. I sat down next to him and put one on my plate. I grabbed the maple syrup and drizzled it on my pancakes. (Sorry if you don't like maple syrup) I finished before England did. England looked over to me "Love you got something on your face." I touched my face and felt maple syrup on my cheek "Oh! I'll just clean it off." I was about to get up when England stopped me "No." he said assertively. I stared at him "I'll get it off" he licked my cheek where the maple syrup was. I blushed very hard "E-england!? W-what the heck?" I saw him blush "I'm sorry! I-it's just I saw France and people from movies do it all the time and it seemed to work for them!" I felt a little bad and said "It's OK I just didn't expect it." I noticed that there was maple syrup near his mouth. I did a little evil grin "Well since you got it off my cheek…" I kissed him. He was shocked to say the least "Ha ha got you back!" I said smirking as I carried my plate to the sink. I didn't notice it but when I got to the sink England came up behind me. "Well if you're going to be like that then I have no choice but to…" He started tickling me "Tickle you!" I started laughing "N-no stop i-i'm ticklish! Hahahahahaha!" I was squirming on the floor as he tickled me.


	10. Chapter 8 April 23

Chapter 8

Y/N's POV

I was still squirming on the ground "S-stop! Hahahaha!" I eventually was able to stop England by tickling him back and he called a truce. I got up off the floor and glanced at my calendar "Oh my god! Is that what day it is? I totally forgot!" I ran upstairs to my room leaving behind a confused England. I quickly got dressed and brushed my H/C hair. I grabbed my keys and ran downstairs "Love where are you going in such a hurry?" England said "It's a surprise! I'll tell you later!" I said as I ran out the door. I first drove to a flower shop and got Tudor Roses. I then drove to the supermarket to get the things to make roast beef and mashed potatoes. I also got some vegetables, flour, eggs, milk and gin. I payed for everything and drove home in a hurry. I walked in carrying everything "Y/N do you want some help with that?" I shook my head no and I plopped everything in the kitchen. "England stay out of the kitchen for today okay? Thanks!" I said as I slammed the door to the kitchen in his face.

England's POV

"B-but I-" I wanted to at least spend the day with her. The only thing I ever did to celebrate today was go to a bar and get so drunk I can't see straight. I sat down on the couch feeling sorry for myself. I should be used to spending today alone but it hurts. Is it because I was secretly hoping that with her I wouldn't have to be alone?

Y/N's POV

After 3 hours I was finally done! I had finished cooking all the food and prepared it on the table. There was roast beef and mashed potatoes with a side of vegetables and Yorkshire pudding. I grabbed the flowers and unlocked the kitchen door "England? Could you come in here for a minute?" I heard England respond a little glumly "Sure." I listed to his footsteps as he walked into the kitchen. I held up the flowers as he walked in "Surprise! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARTHUR!" I yelled while handing him the roses. I looked up and saw he had tears in his eyes "England why are you crying!? Do you not like what I made? I didn't mean to-" I was cut off with a hug "Those are tears of joy. Thank you so much Y/N." I smiled and pat his back.

(Time skip)

After we finished eating England and I sat on the couch "That was perfect Y/N. How did you know it was my birthday today?" England asked "I searched you on google. That's also where I found out your favorite flowers,food,and" I held up the gin. "Your favorite drink." England smiled "F/N L/N you spoil me." I kissed him on the cheek "That's because you're my prince charming." he blushed "Let's open the bottle." he said grabbing the bottle opener. He poured the gin into two glass cups.

(Another time skip)

Okay now I know two things I should never let England do. The first is cooking. The second is getting drunk. Right now he's dancing on the table almost completely naked except for a half waiter apron around his waist. I took many pictures with my phone to state the obvious. England fell flat on his face off the table and I started to laugh my butt off.


	11. Chapter 9 You silly drunk

**Author's note:** I have decided against Oliver being in the story. Sorry to the 2p! England fans. Also Myra suggested me posting another chapter but to make it a lemon in the reviews. I was not able to reply to her but I want inform that this story won't be a lemon in any chapter. I'm sorry but I am not comfortable writing something thing like that. I would though like to thank her for the complements to story. Author-chan out!

Chapter 9

Y/N's POV

I took another picture of England on the floor. I swear I was going to die from laughing. England got up from the floor and stared at me. "Y-you know, you're much better than that git America!" he said his words slurring "Doesn't even send me a bloody card! I thought we could bond over our mutual hatred for frog face but nuh-uh! HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME HE JUST WANTED TO TELL ME WHAT TO TELL HIM TO DO AND HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO I THINK THAT'S TOTAL BOLLOCKS!" he complained. I pat him on the head "England you're drunk! And hilarious!" he put his head on the couch "And you're sexy." I blushed "England! I thought you were gentleman!" he didn't answer. I noticed that he had passed out "Well looks like i'll have to put you to bed." I picked him up and he grabbed on to me "England! I thought you passed out!" I tried to get him off but he just clung tighter "A-america don't leave me again!" he said pleadingly. My mouth opened and formed a small circle. "E-england i'm not…" I thought about it and just went with it "I'm not going to leave you England. You'll be stuck with me forever!" I said smiling England looked up at me and had a goofy grin on his face and he let go. I put him on the couch and put a blanket on him "Goodnight England." I was about walk away but he grabbed my hand "Could you sleep next to me? J-just for tonight?" he looked so sad. I'm such a big softy ugh "Okay Arthur." I said as I got under the blanket with him he wrapped his arms around my waist and I fell asleep.

England's POV

I dreamt of when America was little. I dreamt of him falling asleep in my arms. The dream is so real I can feel the warmth. I realized I wasn't dreaming and opened my eyes and saw Y/N sleeping right next to me. I panicked and made both of us fall off the couch. "Ow! England what the heck!?" she said while rubbing her head "Why were you sleeping next to me?" I said ignoring what she said "Well England you wouldn't let me go! You got really drunk and I pictures to prove it!" she pulled out her phone. I. Will. Never. Touch. Alcohol. Again.


	12. Chapter 10 carnival!

Chapter 10

Y/N's POV

After England changed from the half waiter apron I suggested we take a walk. We stepped outside holding hands. As we walked I saw girls glaring at me. I was confused until I realized that Arthur was pretty good looking and that they must be jealous. I slightly giggled. England looked at me and smiled "You're laugh is seriously cute." I blushed. I noticed that we were walking past the park "England look over there!" I said pointing "Oh looks like they're setting up something." I nodded excitedly "It's a carnival that passes through town once a year!" I had an idea "We should go! They'll probably open tonight!" my eyes were sparkling. "Tonight? That's quick. Yea we should definitely go." I jumped up and hugged him. "YAY!" England blushed and laughed "You get excited about the silliest things." we finished our walk and headed back home. I made some mac and cheese lunch. After we were done eating I went to my room to prepare clothes for tonight. For two freaking hours I went through my closet to find the perfect outfit. When I finally found it I silently cheered. ( story_outfit/set?id=165174849) Ignore the hair style if you're hair is short.) I looked at the time and decided to get my hair ready. After I was done I got dressed and walked downstairs. I saw England sitting on the couch reading one of my Harry Potter books. I silently walked behind him and put my hands over his eyes "Guess who." he sighed and said "It's definitely not Y/N." I took my hands off his eyes and he turned around to look at me. His eyes widened "Y/N you look so beautiful…" I smiled "Thank you Arthur. Are you ready yet?" he shook his head no and went off to go change. He came back wearing england_story_clothes/set?id=165175613 "You look very handsome Arthur. And you're clothes don't look bad either." I laughed at my own joke "C'mon England let's go." I held my hand out. He took it and we walked out the door. We headed to the carnival. When we got there my eyes lit up. "Oh my god it's better than I remember!" I looked around at all the booths and rides.

England's POV

I saw Y/N light up when she saw the carnival. She looked so cute. I spotted a ring tossing game. Y/N had also seen it "England let's try! I want to try to win that F/A (Favorite Animal) plushie!" she dragged me over to the game. She payed the man working there for four tickets. She took two tickets and tried the game. She only got one bottle. She pouted "Aww I really want that toy." I touched her shoulder "I'll win it for you Y/N." I got the two tickets and got all three bottles Y/N had the biggest smile on her face. The man handed me the F/A plushie which I handed to Y/N. She kissed me on the cheek and said "Thank you so much Arthur!" I felt a smile creep up on my face. We walked around a little bit and found a merry go round. Y/N smiled pulling me along to the ride. She paid the man running it for two people. We got on horse across from each other. She smiled as the ride went on. I could look at her smile for hours. When the ride was done she kept saying how I looked hilarious on the horse. "Well you looked like child." I teased. She nudged my shoulder playfully. We walked in the food part of the carnival "Bloody bullocks! No wonder Am-Alfred's overweight! There are bloody deep fried Oreos!" Y/N laughed and struck a heroic pose "Merica!" I doubled over laughing. 'She doesn't even know America and she got it completely right!' Y/N and I walked over to the cotton candy stand. She bought a large one and we both shared it as we walked. At one point she fed me a piece and did it until it was gone. She threw the trash away. We walked around looking for something to do and saw the tunnel of love. Even though I refused she managed to drag me on it. She paid the girl operating it and we both got on. Y/N snuggled close to me and I blushed. The ride was very cheesy but because it made Y/N happy it was worth it. After the ride was over Y/N dragged me over to the Ferris wheel. She payed the man operating it and we got on. We rode it until our part went to the top and the the Ferris wheel stopped. Y/N scooted closer to me and grabbed my hand. We looked at each other. We both leaned in a until our faces were very close together. We closed the gap and kissed each other. The kiss was longer than last time only being interrupted by the Ferris wheel starting up again. We slowly parted from each other. When the ride was over we got off and walked over to a bench. Y/N closed her eyes while she put her head on my shoulder and said "I love you Arthur." I was about to say something but I realized she was asleep. I smiled and put her on back carrying her piggyback style and also carrying her plushie. "I love you too Y/N"


	13. Chapter 11 Fight

Chapter 11

Y/N's POV

(It's now the month of June *Puts sunglasses on* Deal with it.) My eyes fluttered open to the sight of the F/A plushie England won for me. I groggily got up and put it on my dresser. I did my morning routine and got dressed. I headed downstairs and saw England sitting on my couch watching a re-run of doctor who. I got a twisted idea and went behind the couch very quietly making sure he didn't hear me. I then yelled "EXTERMINATE!" England screamed and fell off the couch "I KNEW THEY WERE REAL! DOCTOR HELLP MEEE!" I fell to the floor laughing. "Y-You should have seen your face! Ahh doctor help me!" England got up off of the floor "That's not funny! What do you want me to have a stroke!?" I stopped laughing for minute and said "Sure! go ahead." (Drake and Josh XD) England pouted and sat back down with a mad look on his face. "Okay i'm sorry England." he didn't say anything "Are you giving me the silent treatment?" he turned away from me "Fine act that way!" I was ticked off at England for getting offended by a harmless little joke. I grabbed my car keys and walked out the door while slamming it behind me.

England's POV

She's acting just like that air head America! I want to stop that right here. Although I slightly regretted my decision when she slammed the front door and walked off. I sighed and turned off the T.V. I really have no idea about relationships do I? I decided to look for something to do around the house. A man can't just read and watch T.V his whole life. As I was looking I found a picture of Y/N but fairly young. She was blowing out the candles of a cake while sitting next to a couple and a child. 'Must be her parents and sibling.' I thought. I saw the date of the picture. It was June 15th which was today. I. Am. A. Wanker. She was so nice to me on my birthday and what did I do? I gave her the silent treatment like a bratty child! I hit the table in frustration. I have to make it up to her! I grabbed a spell book from her special bookcase.

Y/N's POV

I drove to a bakery. Sweets always calm me down. I bought a F/F (Favorite flavor) cupcake and a candle. I sat in my car and lit the candle then blew it out. Happy birthday to me I guess.


	14. Chapter 12 Karaoke!

**Author's note:** So the reason I skipped to June was because i've almost never seen a birthday scenario for the reader. Sorry if this seems like lazy writing and if a lot of your birthdays aren't in June. Author out!

Chapter 12

Y/N's POV

I finished my cupcake and decided to go home. I cooled off a bit and grudgingly decided to say sorry to England _again_ for stomping off. It was a bit late when I got home since the bakery was kinda far. I walked in the front door and noticed the lights were off. Just then there was spark of colorful light in front of me it looked like a firework or something. I eventually found the light switch and flipped it on. I saw England standing there and was confused until I looked above him and saw bright colourful words saying Happy Birthday Y/N. "E-england I don't know what to say! It's beautiful!" I was shocked to say the least. When I left he giving me the silent treatment. "Y/N i'm sorry I got angry at a little harmless joke. I saw a picture saying your birthday was today and I just had to make it up to you." I ran up and hugged him as the words disappeared. "It's perfect. Thank you." Het pat my head "So. Is there anywhere you want to go for you're birthday?" I nodded "There is one place…"

(Time skip)

Y/N's POV

I dragged England to my favorite karaoke bar. I was wearing (Outfit: karaoke_style/set?id=165384051 ) England wore (Outfit: england_karaoke_clothes/set?id=165385034) I was up next to sing. Somehow I managed to get England to sing too. He was after me. "Thank you for your wonderful performance ma'am! Up next is F/N L/N!" I got on the stage and started singing.  watch?v=x0_eZStWC1s Everyone clapped when I was done. England looked shocked "Love I didn't know you could sing like that! It was amazing!" I blushed "T-thank you Arthur but really it was nothing special." England couldn't respond because the man called him up. England started singing  watch?v=avj55JbGyeo . Again the room erupted in applause. "England that was great!" I jumped up and hugged him as he got off stage. After a while of watching people sing we went home.


	15. Chapter 13 YN takes some sick days

Chapter 13

Y/N's POV

The next morning I woke up like usual but my head hurt really bad. I also felt achy all over but I still got out of bed and went downstairs. England was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and drinking tea. I walked into the kitchen and England looked up at me "Y/N what's wrong? You look awful!" he said worried "I'm fine I think I just have a cold." I said trying not to worry him. My face felt really hot so I tried to get some water "I think you really need to rest Y/N it's not good to be up and about when you're sick." I shook my head making it feel worse "I told you i'm-i'm-" Suddenly my knees buckled and I fell over.

England's POV

I ran over Y/N who was unconscious on the floor. "Silly girl she moved around too much." I picked Y/N up bridal style up to her room. I tucked her under the covers and went into her bathroom to get a thermometer. I put the thermometer in her mouth. After a minute I took it out, turns out she has a fever of 103 (Fahrenheit). I shook my head "I don't even know how she got out of bed so sick." I went downstairs and got a damp rag. I went back upstairs and put it on her forehead "There that should help with the fever." I was about walk away when Y/N grabbed part of my shirt "P-please don't go…" she said with her eyes still closed. Poor girl must be feeling dreadful. I lied down next to her and moved her hair off her face "It's okay love i'm not going anywhere." Y/N shifted and nuzzled into my neck and my face became as red as a tomato. After about 5 minutes she fell asleep and I was able to sneak away. I closed the door very quietly so I didn't wake her. I walked downstairs and decided to make her soup. I hesitated when I opened the kitchen door. "Y/N doesn't want me cooking but i'm sure it'll be alright if I just microwave some soup in bowl there's not a lot of ways to mess that up." I opened a can of chicken soup and put it in a bowl. I put the bowl in the microwave and was about to set it to 40 minutes until I realized the last time I did that the soup exploded. Instead I set it for 10 minutes. When it was done I put some oven mitts on and put the soup on a tray and grabbed spoon. I walked upstairs and saw Y/N was awake and trying to get out of bed. I quickly put the tray on the dresser and ran over to Y/N "You shouldn't be getting out of bed love! You're very sick." I said as I helped her back into bed. I got the tray and helped Y/N up. I spoon fed her until she was full. I cleaned up the soup and put the dishes in the sink and went back upstairs to check on her. She was laying down and looked very pale. I checked her temperature again "Looks like your fever went down. That's good." Y/N turned to me "E-england could you sing to me? My mom always used to sing to me when I was sick." she looked at me with pleading eyes. "Sure. I'll sing you a lullaby my brother used to sing to me." England started to sing ( watch?v=2NxCYGjTg84) After I was done I noticed Y/N fell into a more peaceful sleep. I kissed her on the cheek and quietly left the room.


	16. Chapter 14 Picnic in the Park

Chapter 14

Y/N's POV

It took me about a week to get better. I was so embarrassed England had to take care of me! But I was also glad. England was so nice to me not complaining every time I needed water or I was hungry. He even kept the place clean for me and made me food so I wouldn't get out of bed. I decided I wanted to do something to thank him. I dug around my closet and found my picnic basket from when I was little. I went downstairs and saw England sitting on the couch "Hey England I was wondering if we could do something today." England turned to look at me and raised a (Massive) brow "Like what?" I raised my picnic basket "Go on a picnic!" he smiled. "That sounds perfect love. I'll go get ready." he then left the room to go get changed. I went upstairs and got dressed. ( cgi/set?id=165523361) I also got a blanket from my closet. I went downstairs and saw England hadn't come out yet so I went to the kitchen and made sandwiches (Sorry if this offends anyone but England can't cook! XD) and got different mini bags of chips. I suddenly got an idea and made some instant chocolate chip cookies. I also got some cans of sodas, napkins, and plates. I put them all in the basket just as England walked in. ( england_picnic_clothes/set?id=165525089) "I see you're ready. Let's go!" I pulled England out the door carrying the picnic stuff as we walked to the park. When we got to the park I found the perfect place under a tree and rolled out the blanket on it. I set the basket down and started taking out the plates and napkins. England sat down on the blanket next to me and helped me take out the stuff. After about 5 minutes we had everything out and started eating. I was eating a sandwich and scooted over to England while putting my hand on his. England looked down at our hands then up at me. I was looking away from him acting innocent. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him so I had my head on his shoulder. England then looked away innocently. I laughed and finished my sandwich. I grabbed a cookie and rested my head in his lap. England blushed "What are you doing?" I looked up at him and laughed. He looks so cute when he's flustered "Laying down. What did it look like?" England smiled a little and it looked like he got an idea. "I mean what are you doing down there?" he bent down and kissed me on the lips. I leaned in and again there were fireworks who knew he was such a good kisser? After he pulled away I stood up "What are you doing now?" I didn't answer and climbed up the tree we were under.

England's POV

I look at Y/N climb the tree as she disappeared into the leaves. The tree was so thick I couldn't see her. "Y/N how can you see in there!?" she didn't answer "Y/N?" I walked around the tree to see if I could find her in there. Suddenly I felt something heavy drop onto me and I fell "Ow! The bloody hell was that!?" Whatever it was it hurt my back. I turned around and realized Y/N was the heavy thing "Surprise!" Y/N was sitting on my back and smiling "Y/N what was that for!?" she got off me and helped me up. "Sorry! The branch I was on broke. I'm glad you were there to catch me." I rolled my eyes "It's okay i'm glad _you're_ not hurt. I think we should pack up." She nodded and we cleaned everything up. We then walked home.


	17. Chapter 15 A Spell Gone Wrong

Chapter 15

Y/N's POV

My eyes fluttered open to morning light hitting my face. I grunted as I got out of my bed. As I was changing out of my pajamas I sensed magic was recently used. I got a little worried and hurriedly put on the rest of my clothes and went downstairs. England wasn't in his usual place on the couch and as I looked down I saw a magic book lying open. I started to freak out. What happened!? Did a spell backfire? Did he go back home? As I was thinking about the worst case scenarios I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down at a scenario I didn't think of.

 _A chibi England._

I gasped. ENGLAND TURNED HIMSELF INTO A CHIBI!? The chibi in front of me looked up expectantly at me "E-excuse me miss? What am I doing here? Where are my brothers?" the chibi asked. I didn't really know how to answer. This had gotten from bad to worse! "U-um well you live here with me and-" I got cut off by the chibi "Since I live with you does that mean you're my new sister?" I guess I can use that. I nodded yes and England smiled "That's good then. My brothers tease me and send me curses maybe a lady like yourself will treat me better." Well that's not n- wait curses!? Who sends curses to their own little brother!? "I promise i'll treat you better than you're bullies of siblings!" I picked him up "Are you hungry?" he nodded no but his stomach decided for him and he blushed. "Well I guess you are!" I sat him in a kitchen chair but it was too high for him. I got an idea and got my high chair from when I was 5. I put England in it and went to go cook him something "England what would you like to eat?" England looked down still blushing "Could I have some porridge?" I smiled and said "Sure!" I got to cooking. About 15 minutes later I was done. I poured the porridge in a bowl and served it to England "T-thank you miss." I chuckled "You can call me Y/N." he looked up at me. "Can I call you big sister?" on the inside I was dying from his cuteness. "Of course!" he smiled and ate his porridge. When he was done I noticed he had some on his face. I grabbed a washcloth and wiped it off as he blushed harder. I took him out of the highchair and put him down "So England what would you like to do now?" he took a minute then said "Could you read me a story?" I said yes and carried him to the chair near the bookcase. "What do you want me to read?" he took out a book "Alice in Wonderland" I started reading with England in my lap. When the story was done I noticed England rub his eyes "Are you tired?" he nodded yes so I took him upstairs to my room. I tucked him into bed as he fell asleep. I went downstairs and picked up the magic book that was lying open. I read over the spell. Turns out England was trying to transform an object into something else. I read what would happen if he messed up. "Okay here it is!" I said aloud "If the caster should miss chant the spell the caster can be turned into a young child for...ONE WEEK!?"

England's POV

As I fell asleep I thought about the lady that had put me to bed. She's way nicer to me than my brothers ever were. She read me a story,fed me, and tucked me in. She's the best sister I could ask for. I love her.


	18. Chapter 16 Hide and Seek!

Chapter 16

England's POV

I woke up abruptly when I heard Y/N yell. I got scared and ran out of the room. I saw Y/N sitting down looking a little shocked "Big sister what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" I paused to look around "I'll protect you!" I said standing protectively in front of her.

Y/N's POV

I saw England standing in front of me trying to protect me. I squealed and picked him up "You are just too cute! I can't take it anymore!" I hugged England and I picked him up "Thank you for trying to protect me England but I was just surprised by something I read." he blushed "I'm not cute! I-i'm a gentleman!" he puffed out his cheeks. I squealed on the inside. What's cuter than a chibi tsundere!? "Alright fine you're a gentleman...but you're the cutest gentleman ever!" England wiggled out of my grasp while blushing a deep red. "Can we do something else?" I looked down at him and ruffled his hair "Sure. What do you want to do?" he thought for a moment and said "Hide and seek!" I giggled at his cuteness "Okay i'll count to twenty and you hide." I put my hands over my face and started to count as I heard the little pitter patter of his feet. After I was done I yelled "Ready or not! Here I come!" I looked around the house 'He must be a smart kid so he won't be under a blanket or something.' I looked under the beds,under the couch,and in the cupboards. 'He's pretty good at this.' I got an idea and went to go look in the closet in my room. "Well guess he's not here." I said as I pretend to look around my room. I made fake loud stepping noises and heard faint giggle. I grabbed the blanket from my bed and opened the closet while grabbing/wrapping england with the blanket. "There's no escape now!" I said letting England plop on the bed. I watched wiggle around until his head peeked out then I started tickling him. "S-stop! Hahahahaha…" I watched as England kept cutely giggling when I tickled him. His chibi laugh was soo cute! I gave him a raspberry on his stomach and he continued giggling and kicking. I eventually stopped and England had the cutest smile on his face "You're the best big sister ever!" I smiled back at him and picked him up "Well you're the best little brother ever!" I said truthfully. "he looked up at me "Really!? I am?" I nodded yes and he hugged me. "I hope I never go back to my brothers!" England said hopefully. I was bit shocked because adult England seemed like he really wanted to get back to his world. I regained my smile and asked England "Hey would you like to bake some cookies?" he nodded yes excitedly. I carried him downstairs to the kitchen and I grabbed all the things we would need. I had England mix the wet things and I mixed the dry things. Eventually we had dough and I got two spoons and gave one to England. I took some cookie dough while England just looked at his spoon "What's wrong? You don't want any dough?" I asked. He looked down at his feet "Ireland and Scotland never let me have any dough. Whenever I would try to get some they would smack my hand." I was horrified. "What kind of monsters don't let kids have cookie dough!? That's like part of childhood!" I picked him up and got him a big piece of cookie dough. He had the biggest smile on his face "Thank you!" he ate the piece keeping the smile. We put the cookies in the oven and a while later they were done. I took them out and let them cool after that I put some on a plate for me and England. I set it down on table and got two glasses of milk. I carried it over to the couch where England was sitting. I put my glass on in the drink holder and the plate down. I put England on my lap and we ate cookies with milk together.


	19. Chapter 17 Nightmares and Breakfast

Chapter 17

Y/N's POV

After we drank all the milk and ate all of the cookies I asked England if he wanted to draw and he said yes. So I got some paper, crayons, and markers. I put the stuff down on the table and England and I started drawing. I peeked over to what England was drawing "No! You can't look yet! It's a surprise!" he said putting his small hand over my eyes. I laughed "Okay fine I won't look." I started to randomly draw something when England said "I'm done. You can look now." I grabbed the drawing England was holding up. It was a picture of a little boy with short blonde hair and green eyes holding hands with a girl with H/L H/C hair and E/C eyes. "It's so pretty! That's you right? And you're holding hands with me?" he nodded yes with a blush. England looked over to my drawing "What did you draw?" he grabbed my drawing "Who is this? He looks grumpy." I looked at my drawing realizing I drew adult England. "That's my friend. And he is grumpy sometimes." I laughed. It was getting kinda late and England started rubbing his eyes "I guess it's bed time!" I picked England up and took him up to my room. In my room I dug around my closet again to find England some pajamas. I eventually found some adorable footie pajamas and put England in them. I left England alone to go change into my pajamas in the bathroom. When I was done I walked out and put tucked England under the covers. I kissed him on the forehead "Good night England." I walked out of my room as I turned off the lights and closed the door. I got the pillow and blanket I give to England when he sleeps on the couch and fell asleep on the couch.

(Time Skip to midnight)

I woke up to someone tugging on my pajama top. I sleepily turned on the lamp to see England looking up at me teary eyed "England what's wrong?" he sniffled a little and said "I-I had a nightmare." I picked him up and hugged him "Aww poor thing. Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" he nodded and I carried him upstairs to my room. I plopped him on the bed and he went under the covers I got into the bed as he cuddled close to me.

The next morning I woke up to see England's face right in front of me. I smiled and quietly got out of bed so I wouldn't wake him up. I went downstairs and made two plates of eggs and bacon.

England's POV

I woke up in bed to see Y/N wasn't there. I smelled something cooking downstairs and got out of bed. I walked downstairs to see Y/N cooking breakfast "Good morning big sister." I said wiping the sleep out of my eyes. Y/N turned around "Oh I didn't know you were awake! Good morning England." she picked me up and put me in the highchair from yesterday. She put a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of me along with a fork. I said thank you and started eating Y/N then sat down next to me with her own plate and she started eating. When she and I was finished Y/N said something that made really excited "How about today we go to the park?"


	20. Chapter 18 POCKET SAND!

Chapter 18

Y/N's POV

I asked England if he wanted to go to the park and he looked like I just gave him a million bucks. I got myself and England dressed. I had to dig through my closet again to find him clothes. After that we were on our way to the park. England and I walked together to the park holding hands. I also brought some toys for him to use in the sandbox. We got to the park and England raced to the swings "Y/N can you push me?" I nodded yes and put him in the seat and started pushing. "Higher Y/N!" I pushed harder "I'm gonna jump off Y/N watch!" before I could say anything or stop him he jumped off. I raced over to him "Arthur are you okay!?" I could tell England was trying not to cry "I-I'm fine." he said sniffling. "Where did you hurt yourself?" I looked over to his knee and saw his pants had a hole in them. His knee showed through and I saw his badly scraped knee "Oh no! You scraped your knee. Don't worry I can fix that." I got a band-aid from my purse and put it on his knee then I kissed it "There kisses make everything better!" I said smiling. England blushed "T-thank you.." he said while looking down "If you feel better when can go play in the sand box!" he smiled and said he was fine. We walked over to the sand box and I handed England the pail and shovel I brought. He got to work making something in the sand while I drew little anime chibis in the sand. England tugged on my hand and showed me the little castle he made in the sand. "That's so cool Arthur!" I smiled. Suddenly the castle collapsed as a kid about England's current age kicked it over. "Hey that's not nice!" the kid stuck his tongue out at me and said "I don't care! You're not my mom!" usually i'm very patient with kids but this kid is a total brat. I also get very scary when i'm mad "England get your things." I said trying to sound calm England grabbed his pail and shovel and I picked him up. I put my free hand in my pocket and yelled "POCKET SAND!" (King of the Hill XD) I threw the sand in the kids face and ran as fast as I could while carrying England. I ran home and closed the door behind me. "Well looks like we won't be going to the park for a while."


	21. Chapter 19 Bath time!

Chapter 19

Y/N's POV

I am probably not going to be able to go to the park for a week but it was worth it. There are too many bratty kids out there. I sighed and put England down "I'm sorry England I ruined your time at the park." I said looking at him. Suddenly he hugged me tight "Ruined? You're the best sister ever! My brothers don't help me with bullies or take me to play anywhere. I hope I stay with you forever!" I smiled and hugged him back "So do I England. How about we play dress up?" he smiled and excitedly nodded. I went to my closet and dug up my box of dress up clothes. I put the box in the living room and opened it. England grabbed a white frilly dress and put it on "Look at me! I'm France! I have long hair and I look like a girl!" England said while doing a french accent. I laughed and took out a police man hat "Freeze! You're under arrest so being too cute!" England blushed and puffed out his cheeks."I am not cute!" he took off the dress and put it back into the box. He looked around the box and his eyes widened as he took out a pirate costume and put it on "I am the brave pirate England! I'll shove scallywags to their deaths in the sea!" he thrusted his pretend sword. I took out my phone to record this adorableness "My first mate is the lass Y/N! She and I rule the seas with an iron fist!" he jumped on the couch acting like it was a ship. I put on a first mate cap and went behind England on the couch "Watch out! Cannon fire on the starboard!" England threw a plastic ball "We sunk them! Good job first mate!" I stopped recording. "Okay England we should get you cleaned up. You're all dirty from the park!" England sighed and got down from the couch. He took off the pirate costume and put it back in the dress up box. I carried him upstairs into the bathroom "Okay England get undressed!" England blushed "N-no! I can bathe myself!" I rolled my eyes "Okaaay fine. That means I won't help you with anything then." I walked out of the bathroom and about 5 minutes later I heard England call me "Um...Y/N can you come in here?" I went upstairs and saw England sitting in the tub. "How do you turn on the nozzle thingy?" I giggled "Sorry England you said you could do it yourself!" I slowly started to walk out of the bathroom "Wait! I-I can't do it myself…" England admitted. I walked back in and started up the bath also putting in bubbles. England smiled as the bubbled piled up 'This is too cute!' I thought. I took a picture of England then put in bath toys. England played around with the toy ship "Okay England time to wash you!" I grabbed a washcloth with ships on it 'I'm glad my sibling liked ships.' I thought. I washed England's hair trying not get soap in his eyes. Eventually I was done washing him and I drained the bath. I took out a towel with a frog head on it that you can put your head in. (You know the ones) I wrapped England in it and rubbed his hair in the towel to dry it. When I was done I noticed England was rubbing his eyes. This kid sure gets tired easily. I put him in his pajamas and took him to my room. I tucked him under the covers and he was out like a light. I turned off the light and quietly closed the door. I walked downstairs and plopped on the couch. Being a parent can be tiring. I eventually fell asleep on the couch.


	22. Chapter 20 A lullaby for a stormy night

Chapter 20

Y/N's POV

(Time skip to the last day. Brought to you by Flying Mint Bunny~) I woke up on the couch face to face with England's face staring at mine. "Are you awake yet?" he asked cutely as I fell off the couch. "England! You surprised me!" he walked over to me "I'm sorry." England said guiltily "It's alright. Are you hungry?" he nodded. I put him in the highchair and made him some cereal. "Hey England I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere today." he looked towards me "Where?" I turned towards him "To get some ice cream!" England's eyes lit up "Really!?" England said excitedly. I nodded and England smiled "When can we go?" I thought about it "After you eat your breakfast we can go." England then started to eat his breakfast faster. I laughed and sat next to England as I ate my own cereal. When we were finished I dressed England and myself. We walked out the door holding hands to the ice cream shop. As we walked I noticed the clouds were really dark. I think it might rain. When we got there England rushed in eyes sparkling. I walked in after him and held him up so he could see the ice cream. He picked out vanilla with sprinkles and chocolate syrup in a cup. I got F/F again with F/T (Favorite Topping) in a cone. We sat in the shop as we ate our ice cream "Thank you so much big sister!" England said smiling deeply. "I'd do anything for my adorable little brother!" I said ruffling his hair. I took out my phone to take a picture of England messily eating his ice cream. I had to wipe his mouth about 5 times until he was done. I was also finished so I carried him home. When we go home he ran in gathering crayons and markers "Do you want to color again England?" he shook his head no "No I want to make something. Do you have a big paper? And maybe glitter?" I raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. I got him the things he asked for and he made me stay in my room until he was done. As I sat in my room I hoped he wasn't making a mess or hurt himself. About 15 minutes later he came into my room leading me downstairs while making me cover my eyes. When he let me open my eyes I saw what he had made. There was a giant picture on the table with glittery hearts surrounding words that said I LOVE YOU BIG SISTER! I smiled and picked up England hugging him tight. "S-sister c-can't breath…" I hugged loser "Sorry England. I love it! Thank you so much!" England smiled wide. We spent the rest of the day watching disney movies and me crying at some scenes. (C'mon who didn't cry in the Lion King? ;_;) In the evening it started to rain really hard. I looked outside from my window as it rained buckets. I felt England crawl up next to me "Hey England are you ready to go to bed?" he nodded yes and put his arms out signaling for me to carry him. I brought him upstairs and changed him into his pajamas. I teared up a bit when I tucked him in. I got attached to kid England more than I thought "Sister why are you crying?" I wiped my tears away "Oh it's nothing sweetie. Goodnight." I turned off the light as I walked out of the room closing the door behind me. I went downstairs then sat on the couch. I listened to the rain until I fell asleep.

(Timeskip to later in the night~)

England's POV

I layed awake and the rain fell. I was a little scared but I didn't want to bother Y/N. Suddenly lightning struck the sky and I jumped out of bed. I started to cry as I ran out of the room. It was dark since all the lights were turned off. I alone in the dark as another strike hit the sky. I got really scared and started to cry.

Y/N's POV

I heard crying and raced upstairs. I saw England standing there in the dark bawling his eyes out. I picked him up and tried to comfort him. He wouldn't calm down. I remembered a lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was scared of lightning and started to sing.

 _Little child, be not afraid. The rain pounds harsh against the glass. Like an unwanted stranger. There is no danger. I am here tonight. Little child be not afraid. Though thunder explodes and lightning flash Illuminates your tear stained face I am here tonight. And someday you'll know that nature is so. This same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land and forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning. Little child be not afraid. The storm clouds makes your beloved moon and it's candled beams still keep pleasant dreams I am here tonight. ~Lullaby for a stormy night_

I looked down and saw England was sleeping in my arms _._ I put him back into my bed and got in with him just in case he woke up again.


	23. Chapter 21 Ballroom blitz

Chapter 21

England's POV

I felt something warm around me as I woke up. I thought it was just the blanket until I opened my eyes. I nearly jumped out bed because Y/N's face was so close to mine. She had me in her arms cuddling me very close to her. My face heated up. I didn't want to wake her but I was very embarrassed. I tried to get her arms off me but she had my arms trapped. "U-um love would you mind letting go of me?" I tried to wake her up but it looks like she's a bit of heavy sleeper. Great just great. I wiggled around but Y/N had a tight grip even though she was asleep. "Y/N! Wake up!" she woke up but I think I startled her because she fell off the bed. "Love are you alright?" Y/N looked up at me "Yea i'm fine. I'm glad you're back to normal." I gave her a confused look "What do you mean?" she pulled out her phone to show me pictures of a chibi me. Bloody. Hell.

Y/N's POV

After I explained everything to England I made breakfast. I made us some crepes. I put the plate down in front of him and he muttered a thank you. I sat down next to him and started to eat my crepe "Hey England. Tonight the town is holding a masquerade ball to celebrate the town's anniversary." England looked towards me "I was wondering if you wanted to go." England sighed "I guess we can go if you want to love." I jumped up and hugged him. I finished my crepe and put the dish in the sink. I went upstairs and got my outfit ready.


	24. Chapter 22 Ball

Chapter 22

England's POV

I watched as Y/N ran excitedly upstairs and sighed. When was the last time I went to a party? Let alone a ball? I put my hands in my face. I then abruptly sat up. I have to make this night special for Y/N! I got one of the bags from the closet Y/N let me use. I took out a tux she had bought me. I'll have to ask her for a mask later.

(Time skip~)

I was finished getting ready as Y/N walked downstairs. My mouth gaped in awe how pretty she looked. She looked stunning to say the least. (Outfit:  ball_gown/set?id=166323359) "Y/N you look amazing!" Y/N blushed "Thank you England~" she walked towards me and put a mask on my face. (Outfit:  mens_ball_clothes/set?id=166323896) "We should go soon or we'll be late." We walked out the door.


	25. Chapter 23 Dances and accidents

Author's note: I am so sorry for the short chapters! On both those days I had to go somewhere in a hurry! So to make up for it this chapter will be longer and have more detail!~ You guys have been so nice! If you have any ideas for the story i'd love to hear them! Author-chan out.

Chapter 23

Y/N's POV

I drove us to the town's main hall where the ball was being held. I found parking and we got out. I walked in with England excitedly. It had been a long time since I went to a party. I looked around at all the decorations. They had a red,white,and blue theme. I grabbed England's hand and went out to the dancefloor. I saw felt England stiffen up. "Arthur is everything alright?" I said worried England looked down at his feet and mumbled something "What?" I said he looked up at me "I-I can't dance." I laughed. "H-hey it's not funny!" England said face getting red. "Arthur! Have you seen some of the people dancing right now?" England looked around to see people jerking around trying to dance. He laughed and I smiled "Now come on!" I started to dance as England watched. He stood there awkwardly then tried to dance. Whoa! Who knew that England had those moves? I laughed and we danced until the song ended turning into a slow song. England grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. I blushed and looked up at him. He smiled at me and continued to hold me. I put my head on his shoulder as we danced together. The song ended and we went over to the buffet table. I got a cup of punch for me and England. He took a sip of his punch when a girl asked him to dance. He looked over to me "It's fine go ahead." I said. He sighed and said yes to the girl. She pulled him away as I laughed. I ate some cookies and chips when a man spilled his drink on me "I'm so sorry!" I looked down at the stain "It's alright! i'll just clean it up in the bathroom." I said as I started walking to the ladies room.

England's POV

I danced with the girl as she went on and on about how she loved my accent. This girl was as annoying as America. I rolled my eyes and tried to be polite and she got more annoying. Finally the song ended and I was able to escape the girl. I walked over to the buffet table to find Y/N gone. I looked around and saw a flash of Y/N's dress as she went upstairs. I went over the the staircase and went up after her. I looked all around the second floor. Eventually I spotted her H/C hair on the balcony. She was looking at the stars. I went up and kissed her on the mouth.

Y/N's POV

I came out of the bathroom and looked around for England. I spotted him running upstairs and went after him. As soon as I got up there I lost him. I went searching and eventually wound up at the balcony. I found him. But I found him kissing someone.

Cliff hanger!


	26. Chapter 24 Face Battle me in the rain

Chapter 24

Y/N's POV

I saw England's eyes widen as he saw I was standing there. He stopped kissing the girl and she slapped him and walked off. "England what the hell were you doing!?" England looked completely confused "Love i'm so sorry! It's a complete misunderstanding!" England said walking towards me. I stepped away "What I understand is that you were kissing another girl!" I said angrily England looked fearful "Please love understand! The girl looked exactly like you from behind! She even had H/C hair!" I calmed down a little. She did have the same dress I did. I huffed "If this ever happens again England you'll lose your living privileges." England gulped and nodded. I turned around and walked downstairs England trailing behind me. The ball was almost over but I didn't care. The night was kind of ruined by England kissing someone other than me. Even though I had decided to forgive him I was still mad. I opened the door to leave and noticed it was raining. I walked out and the rain started to drench me. I walked around looking for my car. England grabbed my hand to stop me. "Love please don't be mad. I'm sorry I ruined the night for you but it was truly an accident!" I ripped my hand out of his grasp not saying anything and started walking to my car. England forcefully turned me around to look at him. I stared at him not expecting him to grab me. He looked into my eyes looking a bit angry "Y/N I want you to understand something right now! I didn't kiss that girl because I wanted to kiss her! I kissed her because I thought she was you! I don't want any other girl! You're the best thing to ever happen to me! Do you understand!?" I nodded. "Good. Now I want to give you something I tried to give you earlier." England kissed me. The kiss was more passionate and rough than the other times he kissed me. Fireworks were everywhere. I leaned into the kiss closing my eyes. England wrapped his arms around me. Eventually we stopped and I looked up at England smiling "You really know how make a girl happy don't you?" he smirked and we continued walking to my car. England put his jacket on me to cover me from the rain. We finally got to my car and got in. I drove us home. We got there and we walked inside. I went into my room and got into my pajamas. I went downstairs to give England his jacket back. I saw him getting his pillow and blanket ready on the couch. "Hey England?" he looked at me "What is it love?" I handed him his jacket "Here's your jacket." he thanked me and put it in the closet. I looked down at my feet "England. Would you like to sleep in my bed?" I said blushing. England looked taken back "I can't make you sleep on the couch!" I shook my head "No. That's not what I mean. I mean do you want to sleep in my bed with me?" England blushed profusely "Um well i-if you want me to then I-I guess I could." I smiled. I folded up the blanket and put the pillow in the closet. I went upstairs England following. I went into my room and got under the covers. England followed in hesitantly. He got under the covers on the other side of the bed. I snuggled up next to him and felt the heat as he blushed. I was about to fall asleep as I felt England wrap his arms around me and quietly said "Good night my love." I fell asleep with smile on my face.


	27. Chapter 25 The countries

Y/N and England have developed a special relationship! But how are things going for the rest of the countries? (Also I did the accents it isn't misspelled or anything XD)

3rd person POV

Chaos. That's what was happening right now. Everyone was on edge. No one knew what to do about England's country. Everyone was sitting in the meeting room talking about ideas. Canada like always was being ignored even though he had good ideas. "We have to do something soon! The people of England are starting to get worried and worry leads to hysteria!" France said worryingly. America wasn't yelling like he usually would or saying they could use a giant hero. He was just sitting quietly at the meeting table with a frown on his face. Germany spoke up "France is right! Ve need to do somesing or else ve'll have panic." the rest of the nations nodded "Now Romania, Norway have you found out how to get England back yet?" Norway shook his head. "No luck. There's no way to trace where England went." Germany sighed "Fine. I'll assign jobs for zhe rest of jou. France jou know England zhe best so you take of his people." France nodded. France had been worried sick about England this whole time. Even though he wouldn't say it aloud England had been like a brother to him. An annoying little brother. Although France was worried America was the one most affected by England disappearing. He had blamed himself entirely for what happened. He hadn't laughed or even smiled much. "America I need jou to take charge of his military." America nodded looking down. The rest of the allies weren't as affected as France and America but they were still very worried. They all have been supporting England in a way. Russia was helping Norway and Romania with tracing England. China had been taking care of England's economy. Everyone helped as much as they could. Why couldn't England's boss do this? England's boss had been in a coma like state when he disappeared. Even Japan had been helping with England's trade. Japan missed his friend a lot even though he kept his dead-pan face. "Okay. Zhat is all meeting adjourned!" the countries walked out of the room. Canada walked with America "It's okay Alfred he'll come back soon. I'm sure of it." America stayed quiet. For the nations this was one of the worst things to happen.

Except for Germany it was the _wurst._


	28. Chapter 26 The 4th

Chapter 26

England's POV

I woke up in Y/N's bed like I have since the ball. I felt my hand around on the bed for her with my eyes closed. When I didn't feel her I opened my eyes and saw she wasn't in bed. 'That's weird i'm usually up before her.' I thought. I went downstairs and looked around for her. I couldn't find her anywhere. I started to panic until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Thinking it was Y/N's hand I turned around and said "Y/N! I was so worried where-" I cut myself off when the scene changed. Instead of Y/N's comfy home it was a muddy field in the pouring rain. Instead of Y/N's soft hand it was America's. He was in his revolutionary war uniform holding his musket. I looked down and I was also holding a gun. "No! Not again!" I tried to scream but nothing came out. Instead my body moved on it's own and my gun clashed with america's. It was happening again and I couldn't do anything to stop it. His gun went up into the air and fell to the ground. I panted as I held the gun to my little brother's face. "You idiot! Why can't you ever follow anything through to the end!?" his army got ready to shoot "Ready? Aim!" my gun was still aimed at his face. I lowered it "There's no way I could shoot you. I can't." I dropped my gun and fell to my knees hand in my face. I started to cry "Why? Dammit why!? It's not fair!" America looked down at me and spoke "You know why. What happened? I remember when you were great. From now on consider me independent!" America and his army vanished leaving me alone in the field. I layed down on my back and sobbed uncontrollably not caring if I got muddy. I had this nightmare every July 3rd. The day before I lost my little brother. Suddenly the area got warmer. I opened my eyes and saw the area turned into a bright and warm flower field. I saw a figure in the distance and walked over to it. When I got to the figure I saw it was Y/N in a long white dress wearing the flower crown I made her. She had her hand held out "C'mon England! What are you waiting for?" Y/N seemed to glow as she smiled waiting for me. I took her hand and she sat down putting my head in her lap. "You don't need to worry. I'm not going anywhere!" the dream had changed. I guess because of Y/N I had a person I knew would never leave me.

I woke up covered in sweat and tears. Y/N had my head on her chest stroking my hair trying to calm me down. "England you were having a nightmare! You kept saying things in your sleep like don't go and I can't lose you again! I tried to wake you up but nothing would work." she looked very worried. I hugged her and cried "It's okay England it's okay. Do you want to tell me about it?" I nodded and explained the dream to her. I skipped the part about her. "England that sounds horrible! You probably can't get back to sleep with a dream that bad. How about I make us some hot chocolate?" she asked "T-That sounds great love." we walked downstairs and Y/N made some hot chocolate in the kitchen while I sat down. I looked at the clock. It was 5 AM so now it was July 4th. Y/N set down a mug in front of me and sat down next to me. We drank our hot chocolate in silence until I felt better. "Thank you so much love. I really needed that." she smiled "I'm here for you England." we sat around watching T.V since we were both wide awake. Eventually a commercial came on for fireworks in main street to celebrate for the 4th. I looked down sadly. Maybe if I wasn't so hard on America he would have stayed. Where did I go wrong? Y/N turned off the T.V "Damn commercials! It's alright England we'll just stay inside tonight and watch a movie! We'll get your mind off today." I looked at her. I heard it in her voice and the way her smile faltered a bit. She really wants to see the fireworks. "No. Y/N I won't ruin this for you. I have to get over the fact that he left me 239 years ago. I can't mope forever." she put her hand on mine. "Just remember you have someone to lean on today." I smiled. She was right. For once I had did have someone for today.

(Time skip)

Y/N's POV

We went to fireworks a little early so we could get a parking. I found one really close luckily. We walked to where it was going to start hand in hand. After about 15 minutes we saw a firework go up. My eyes sparkled and I put my head on England's shoulder. The fireworks went up in dazzling light. It was really loud but no one really cared. England was looking at the fireworks and smiled "I guess America did well on his own."

HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYONE!


	29. Chapter 27 Heat haze I mean heat wave

**Author's note:** Hey readers. Since won't let me put links -_- I put them on my profile so you can look at the outfits on there! Author out~

Chapter 27

Y/N's POV

I woke up stuck to my sheet. I was sweating like a pig it was so hot. I peeled myself off the bed and got dressed in tank top and shorts. I walked downstairs to see England standing in front of the open fridge "Why is it so bloody hot!? In England all it ever does is _rain._ " he said whining. I sighed "Today's probably the hottest day on record!" I said as I took a Popsicle out of the freezer. The Popsicle melted fast as I tried to eat it. I groaned "That's it! We have to go to the beach!" England nodded and went to get dressed. I went upstairs and dressed into a bikini. I put my tank top and shorts over it and put on some flipflops. I went to my closet and took out a duffle bag. I put some things we would need in. I took it downstairs to see England waiting for me. "Let's go already. I'm going to melt." I giggled and got my keys. I put the duffle bag in the trunk and got in the car. I put the AC on full blast as I drove us to the beach. We spent about half an hour trying to find parking. Seems like the entire town had the same idea. Finally we found a parking and we headed to the beach to find a spot. It was packed but we found a good spot. I laid the blanket down and took off my tank top and shorts and ran to the ocean. I splashed around as the cold water cooled me down. I turned around to see England staring at me while holding his nose. I raised an eyebrow "Arthur why are you staring at me?" he looked away with a blush "N-No reason." then I saw some red around his fingers. I gasped "Arthur are you bleeding!?" I ran over to him and saw more blood come out "What the heck!?" I pulled England's hand away from his face and saw his nosebleed. "Arthur what happened to your nose?" he stayed quiet 'Wait doesn't that happen to anime characters?' I gasped. "Arthur! Are you nose bleeding over me!?" England's blush deepened "I think so…" it was my turn to blush. I pushed England from behind into the water. He spurted out water and said "I guess I deserved that." and laughed. I giggled and helped him up. We swam around in the water for a while until England went to go lay down. I went in a little bit after he did and found he fell asleep. I made an evil face. I filled a bucket full of water and snuck up on him. I poured it all over him as he screamed. I threw the bucket as England started chasing me "Y/N! GET BACK HERE!" I ran faster. Eventually as we were running stopped being mad and smiled as he chased me. I ran uphill to slow him down. He was about to catch me as I tripped over something and fell. Since he was so close he didn't stop in time and fell on top of me. We rolled down the hill together. I opened my eyes to see England's face very close to mine. I felt my face heat up. England's eyes widened as he realized he was on top of me "I'm so sorry love! I…"

England's POV

I cut myself off. I saw Y/N close up. She looked stunning. Her E/C eyes staring right into mine. Her H/C hair around her gorgeous face. I leaned in closer to her face. Our lips were nearly touching "Y/N you're so beautiful…" I closed the gap. Y/N closed her eyes and I closed mine. I felt her put her hand on my neck. Y/N's lips were incredibly soft. Every time we kiss I feel like i'm floating. Eventually we stopped and I rolled off Y/N on to my back. Best. Beach Day. Ever.


	30. Chapter 28 Horror and suspense

Chapter 28

Y/N's POV

After a while the temperature cooled down. I was finally able to wear something other than shorts and not get heat stroke. I walked downstairs after getting dressed cheerfully. "Morning England!" I said to England drinking tea at the table. "Good morning love." he said pouring milk in the tea. I walked into the kitchen and started to make waffles. "Do you like waffles?~ Yea we like waffles! Do you like pancakes?~ Yea we like pancakes! Do you like french toast~ Yea we like french toast! Do do do can't wait to get a mouthful!~ WAFFLES!" I sang while finishing the waffles. England looked at me like I was nuts "GREAT FIRST THE BLOODY GIT AMERICA AND NOW YOU!" I burst out laughing. I brought England a plate of waffles and put syrup on the counter. I poured syrup on my waffles and started eating. "Hey England. Do you want to watch a horror movie tonight? I got the movie a while ago but I didn't want to watch it alone." he looked at me "Oh. Sure that sounds fun." I smiled and continued eating my waffles. After I was finished I put my plate in the sink.

(Time skip~)

I got the DVD and put it in the player. I went to my pantry and got a bunch of junk food for us to snack on. I also put some popcorn in a bowl. England walked into the room and noticed all of the stuff "And silly me was worried that there would be too much food." England said sarcastically. I laughed and turned off the lights. England plopped down on the couch as the movie started. I sat down next to him as the title appeared with loud dramatic music. I scooched closer to England. The beginning showed a happy family moving into an old house "What a surprise! What's next? The house makes weird noises?" England said. I rolled my eyes and kept watching. Later in the movie the littlest son was woken up by a noise in the closet. He slowly walked over to it and was about to open it. I was starting to get freaked out. I wasn't the best with horror movies. That's why I asked England to watch it with me. (Sorry if you don't get scared by them easily) The son opened it and there was nothing there. I relaxed a little until the son turned around only to be taken by a thing with sharp nails in the closet. It was a jump scare and I screamed clinging to England. He looked surprised and he started to blush. The movie progressed with more jump scares and me still holding onto to England. The movie was about halfway done when I yawned. "How are you tired? You were screaming your head off five minutes ago!" I rested my head on England's shoulder feeling sleepy. "I'm not tired. I'm just resting my eyes!" England rolled his eyes "Sure you are." my eyes felt droopy and soon I fell asleep.

England's POV

I noticed Y/N fall asleep on my shoulder. I turned off the T.V with the remote and tried to get up without waking Y/N. I failed. Y/N snuggled into me and put her arm around me in her sleep. I blushed deeply. I guess i'll have to stay on the couch until I can move. I looked at Y/N's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful. She even had a smile on her face. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep well Y/N. I love you." I eventually fell asleep myself.


	31. Chapter 29 Planes trains and cars

Chapter 29

Y/N's POV

I woke up on the couch. I sleepily rubbed my eyes and yawned. England was already up like always. He was sitting down reading. "Good morning England.~" I greeted. He threw my phone to me "Your bloody phone has been going off all morning. How you slept through that I have no idea." England complained. I took my phone and saw I had 10 missed calls. I clicked on one and listened to the voice mail. " _Hello miss L/N . We would like the congratulate you on winning the two person trip to the country of your choosing. Please call us as soon as you can to choose the country so you collect the tickets."_ I jumped up and screamed "Love what wrong!?" England said concerned with my screaming. "I won two tickets to go to another country!" I said excitedly "That's great love! What country do you get to go to?" I had a big smile on my face. "That's the best part! I get to choose!" I said. England smiled at my excitement "That's great! Which country are you going to choose?" England said. I went up to him and hugged him "You of course!" he blushed "Really!? Thank you so much love! I have been a little homesick." he said bashfully. I called the people back and chose England. They said that they would drop the tickets off today. I jumped up and down "I can't believe it! I'll be going to England! With England!" England chuckled "I guess we should pack?" I nodded and ran upstairs. I came back down with a black suitcase for England and ran back up. I packed warmly since it usually only rains in England. I also grabbed my passport. I got dressed and smoothed down my hair. I went downstairs as a thought occurred to me. Does England have a passport? I put my suitcase by the couch and went to find England. I looked around and found him in the closet I lent him folding and putting clothes in his suitcase. "England we have a problem." he looked at me worried "What is it love?" I bit my lip "Do you have a passport?" he face palmed "It's at home." I knew it. He can't get on the plane without it. "Well there's no worries there. I'll just use my magic to conjure up one." Why didn't I think of that?

(Time skip)

The person dropped off the tickets and I thanked him. We had to catch our plane today. England got dressed and we headed out with our real and fake passports and our luggage. We went to the airport and parked. We got out with all our stuff and headed inside. We waited then we went through airport security. We boarded our plane and looked for our seats. Since we won the tickets we were able to sit together. After a while our plane took off and we were on our way to England.


	32. Chapter 30 Got ya

Chapter 30

Y/N's POV

After a boring 8 hour flight we finally arrived in England. We went over to the baggage claim and luckily nothing got lost. We left the airport and for the first time I saw England. Well the place England. I looked over to England and saw him smiling and looking very excited. I hailed a taxi and we put our stuff in the back. We got in and drove to a hotel. I payed the driver and we walked in after getting out stuff out. We got a room and we headed up. As soon as we got into the room I face planted into the bed "Finally! The plane ride took forever! I can lay down and relax." England sat down next to me "You took the words right out of my mouth love." he chuckled. He turned on the T.V and a show came on. "Yes! 2dtv is on!" (A British comedy show based on a puppet T.V show) I took off my shoes and took a nap right where I was. A while later I woke up and went into the bathroom to get dressed. I fixed my hair and got changed. When I got out England was already dressed and ready to go. "I can't wait to show you everything love! We have so much to see and do!" I smiled "It's a good thing I have England to show me around England!" I laughed. After I grabbed my purse and phone we locked our room and stepped out of the hotel. "So love what would you like to see first?" I thought about it for a moment "How about we visit Big Ben? Since it's right next to our hotel?" (Get your mind out of the gutter) he nodded and we walked towards the Big Ben. My mouth gaped in awe at the old tower. "You know love Big Ben is just a nickname for the 13.7 ton bell inside the Elizabeth Tower." England said matter of factly "Really?" I asked. England just nodded. "Let's go to Buckingham Palace next!" I said excitedly. He smiled and took my hand. He and I walked over to the gates of the palace. I walked over to one of the guards and made a silly face. (Everyone does it XD) "Love what the bloody hell are you doing?" I stopped making faces "I'm trying to make him react!" he face palmed "Just like that bloody American." I continued to try make the guard react. England pulled me away "Look you need to stop bothering the guards. Sometimes I am one and it always bothers me when tourists do that!" England said annoyed. My eyes widened "You're a guard sometimes? That's so cool! I bet I could make you react though." I challenged England looked at me with a smirk "Is that a challenge Y/N?" he grabbed my hand and we went somewhere no one could see us. He conjured up a guard uniform and put it on. I had an evil idea. "Go ahead try to get a reaction out of me!" England then put on a deadpanned face. I did a couple of silly faces then went closer to England. England still had a deadpanned face so I got even closer to his face. I slowly went closer and he closed his eyes and got ready to kiss. Then I backed away and laughed. He opened his eyes and got mad "T-that's not fair you tricked me!" I laughed again and said "I still got a reaction didn't I?"


	33. Chapter 31 Harry Potter and yellow subs

Chapter 31

Y/N's POV

England got out of the uniform muttering things under his breath. I only laughed at his grumpiness. "C'mon Arthur let's walk around more." he sighed and started walking with me. We passed a McDonald's and England giggled "You know the queen owns one of these." I laughed "Seriously!?" he nodded and smiled "It's right near the Palace actually!" I smiled and held his hand. We walked around a little until I spotted something and ran to it. A second after me England saw it and walked after me. My eyes sparkled as I looked at the blue police box. I opened it but all I saw was the inside of a police box. I pouted disappointed "Aww. I wanted it to be bigger on the inside!" England put his hand on my shoulder "So did I love." he said wistfully. "How about we go to platform 9 and ¾ instead?" my eyes sparkled again. I nodded and we took a taxi to kings cross station. We walked over to the Harry Potter store and saw the platform. I gave England my phone and put my hands on the bar pretending to push hard. England chuckled and took a picture. Then we switched roles and England gripped the handle and pretended to waltz right into the wall. I took a picture and we walked into the store. About 25 minutes later we walked out with two bags worth of Harry Potter merchandise. What can I say? I really wanted that wand. We hailed another taxi and headed over to Abbey Road. We had someone take a picture of us walking across the sidewalk. I thanked the person and got my phone back. I walked back over to England and noticed he looked sad. "Arthur what's wrong?" I asked worried "I remember when John and George died." he said sadly "The first time I cried like a baby and stayed in my room for at least 2 weeks. The second time I did it for 4." he said looking down. I felt bad for England. Could you imagine growing old when everything you love is in the past? I hugged him and said "It's alright England. I know it must be hard to think about them. I know I cried for at least an hour when I heard George died. It's okay." he looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Thank you love." he said appreciatively "How about we go back to the hotel?" I asked. England nodded and said okay. We got a taxi and rode it back to the hotel.


	34. Chapter 32 Love is forever

Chapter 32

3rd Person POV

Y/N woke up on the soft hotel bed. England's side of the bed was empty like always. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and saw England watching T.V with the volume on low. She greeted England "Good morning England~" England looked over to her "Morning love." he said back. Y/N grabbed a change of clothes out of her luggage and got changed in the bathroom. She walked out and sat next to England "So what are we going to do today?" she asked "I was thinking we could visit Stonehenge." Y/N eyes sparkled "That sounds awesome! Let's go!" Y/N said dragging England out the door. Y/N hailed a taxi and it drove them to kings cross station. They took a train and finally they got to Stonehenge. Y/N marveled at the massive stones in front of her "Wow...I can't believe this is over 5,000 years old." Y/N turned to England "What was it used for?" England blushed and turned away his head "Architects don't know yet love." Y/N raised an eyebrow. "Arthur what aren't you telling me?" England turned towards her and sighed "Well me and my brothers used to use it as a party space. We drank a lot and acted like idiots. There were mythical creatures everywhere too." Y/N looked over to Stonehenge "I will never see this place the same." she chuckled. England rubbed the back of his head and laughed too. After a while they took a train back. The sun was near setting so they decided to walk around a bit before it got dark. "So Arthur you know the queen right? What is she like?" England's eyes looked reminiscing "It was lovely. So was she. I remember one time a couple invited her to their wedding. The secret service didn't want her to go, but she was stubborn and showed up anyways. She really wanted cake I guess." England told her smiling. Y/N laughed and England went on "Queen Elizabeth wasn't allowed to climb stairs by herself growing up. So when she became queen she ran up and down the stairs because no one could stop her. I ran at her side almost every time." England chuckled. Y/N giggled again. The two of them realized it was getting dark. Suddenly the London eye lit up. The two of them stared at the bright colors. Y/N turned to England "England can we go? Please?" England smiled and nodded and they hailed a taxi. Soon they were in line to get on. After a while Y/N paid the man and they were able to get on. As they went up Y/N stared at the beauty of England from so high up. England however was staring at a different beauty,Y/N. (Corny I know XD) England put his hand in his pocket to make sure the surprise he had for Y/N was still there. It was and England went closer to Y/N "Y/N do you remember when I was a child because of trying to change something into something else?" Y/N turned to England. "Yeah. Why?" England took out a box from his pocket but out of view from Y/N. "Well I was able to do it correctly and I wanted to show you." England put the box in his hand and went onto one knee. The crowd around them went aww. Y/N had her hand over her mouth and had a surprised expression. England opened the box to show a beautiful diamond ring "F/N L/N Will you be with me forever?"


	35. Chapter 33 Back Home

Chapter 33

Y/N's POV

I teared up when England popped the question. I rapidly shook my head yes and England smiled while the crowd cheered. England stood up and slipped the ring on my finger. After it was on I hugged and kissed him. The rest of ride England and I just held each other. When it was over England and I walked to our hotel holding hands. The next morning we decided to go back to America early so we could start planning the wedding. As I was packing my suitcase England went behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist "I am so glad you said yes love. I was so nervous it was all I could do not to shake."

I smiled "How could I say no? You're the best thing to ever happen to me." England kissed my cheek. "You took the words right out of my mouth love." We packed and went to the airport. After another awful 8 hours on the plane we got back to America. I drove us home and got my luggage out of the trunk. I walked in and tossed my suitcase to the side. I went upstairs and plopped on the bed face down. Why do planes have to be so tiring? I felt England lay down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and put his face in the crook of my neck and snuggled into it. Even though I was tired I turned myself around to I could cuddle with him. I wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep.


	36. Chapter 34 A gift to you guys

**Author's note:** Okay so I see at least 2 of you want to see the hetalia characters fall into the reader's world for the wedding. However I can't do that due to things I have planned for new chapters. So to make you guys happy I will have chapter that isn't cannon with that happening. Author out~

Not a chapter

3rd person's POV

The countries were waiting around anxiously because Norway had found a way to bring England back. America was the most giddy "Dude are done yet? What is iggy's dead!? Or hurt!" America said annoying Norway "I haven't even started chanting you annoying American." Romania and Norway started chanting. Suddenly the countries felt drowsy. Italy fell asleep first since he already wanted a siesta. The other countries soon followed. Norway didn't see it happening because he had been concentrating on the spell. He finished chanting "Romania did it…." Norway couldn't finish his sentence as he fell asleep along with the others. Romania followed him. The countries all started disappearing just like England.

Meanwhile Y/N was taking out her mother's wedding dress. She then heard a loud crash in her living room. She raced over to find 11 people unconscious in her living room. They were all strangers but she didn't scream because she realized England had come the same way "England? Could you come in here please?" the girl asked. England walked in and his eyes widened. "What are the other countries doing here!" England asked shocked "I don't know! I heard a loud crash and went to see what happened!" England ran over to his friends "Well luckily they're not dead. Love could you help me move them?" Y/N nodded and started moving people onto comfortable places. The last person she moved was a certain blonde American. She moved him onto her bed since there were no room anywhere else.

Alfred started to stir as he was placed in the girls bed. He opened his eyes a little at the sight of a pretty girl over him. He blushed profusely. Y/N was a very pretty girl (You know you all are!) so it couldn't be helped. "H-hey there dude." Y/N looked down at him and smiled "Well looks like you're awake! I'll go and tell England!" Y/N ran out of the room "Wait England's here!?" America ran out of the room after Y/N. America ran out just as Y/N told England "America! You're here!" America ran over to England and hugged him tearing up a little.


	37. Chapter 35 The gift keeps on giving

**Author's note:** My new nickname is senpai? Yuss.

Not a chapter

3rd person's POV

Y/N watched as the brother's hugged. England started tearing up like America "You bloody American. I thought I would never see you again." America smiled and let England go. "Dude i'm so glad you're not hurt! Have you've been here this whole time?" England wiped his eyes and nodded "Yes, I woke up here next to Y/N. She accidentally summoned me and I've been living here with her." America looked at Y/N "So that's the dudettes name! Nice to meet ya Y/N! I'm the hero America!" America said loudly while striking a heroic pose. Y/N laughed and smiled "Nice to finally meet you too America!" America had the smallest of blushes on his face. Suddenly a honhonhon came from behind the H/C haired girl "Oh angleterre I see you have picked up quit the beauty here!" France kissed the girls hand. England pushed France over "Get away from her you bloody frog!" Y/N was a bit shocked because England looked madder than he had ever been. England put an arm around Y/N and held her close "England what the hell!?" Y/N exclaimed. England pouted "I won't let the bloody frog or anyone else have you!" he said furrowing his massive brows.

You heard it right England was jealous. He knew that France and other countries had more experience with women. He loved Y/N more than anything in the world and it would kill him if anyone took her away. He didn't want it to happen. Y/N realized that England must have some issues with people leaving him. She remembered how sad he was on the 4th. Y/N put her hand on England's cheek "England you don't need to be jealous. You know I won't leave you. Why else did I say yes?" suddenly England felt silly. He should have known better that you wouldn't leave him for someone like francey pants. "I know love. I'm sorry." France and America stood there confused. "Oh you two don't know right. Well you see Y/N and I are engaged." America's jaw dropped and France's eyes widened. "Dude! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!?" England nodded.

"Yes. She's the love of my life." England stated smiling. The rest of the countries had woken up at America's yell. Canada walked in and stood beside England " _That's great England. I'm happy you found someone."_ Canada said but no one noticed except Y/N.


	38. Chapter 36 Pancakes and flour

Not a chapter

3rd Person's POV

Y/N smiled at what the Canadian had said. England smirked at France's expression "That's right frog. Y/N is marrying me today and I wouldn't have it any other way!" the rest of the countries were just as as shocked as France and America. "You're gone for a couple of months and you're already engaged aru!" China said annoyed "I am very happy for you Engrand-san. I give you and Y/N my best wishes." Japan said then bowed. "But you can't married! You aren't nearly old enough angleterre! Big brother France hasn't even given you ze talk yet!" France said frowning. England blushed "I don't need a frog like you to tell me when I can get married!" meanwhile Y/N had gone to the kitchen with Canada to make pancakes.

"So you're the representation of Canada?" Y/N asked. Canada nodded " _Although the rest of the countries almost never notice me. When they do they think i'm America._ " Canada said sadly. Y/N pat his back "It's alright Canada! Even if no one notices you you're still a great country. I mean look at these delicious pancakes you made!" Y/N said pointing to the perfect pancake stack on the counter. Canada blushed " _T-Thanks Y/N. So how did you and England fall in love anyway?"_ Canada asked "Well at first I just thought he was good friend. But then slowly I started to see him differently. He defended me and thought I was beautiful and smart." Y/N said then chuckled "I know it's kinda corny but he makes me feel special." she said smiling. Canada smiled back at her and knew England would be very happy with her. Y/N called over the countries for breakfast and they all walked into the kitchen "Dude who made these awesome pancakes!? They're delicious!" America said loudly while stuffing his face.

"Canada made these." Y/N said. The countries gave her a confused look "Who?" they all said at the same time. Y/N face palmed "Let me make it clear for you." she dumped a pack of flour on Canada making him visible. "Oh! Canada bro! when did you get here!?" America said obliviously. Canada sighed " _I've been here the whole time Alfred._ " Y/N giggled. England stared at his fiance with love in his eyes. France ended that with a hard pat on England's back. England turned towards France furiously "What was that for you bloody frog!?" France had wistful look on his face. "You're the happiest I've seen you for a long time Angleterre. I want to say that this a good thing but you know you can't stay with her forever. Eventually you will have to come back with us." France said sternly. England was taken back at how serious France was "We'll find a way. I have to." he looked at Y/N who had a bright smile on her face. "I'd do anything for her."


	39. Chapter 37 Tricks

Not a chapter

3rd Person's POV

After everyone had their fill of pancakes Y/N took them to the mall to get them suits. It wasn't easy but they did it. Soon it was almost time for the wedding. France, Canada, America, Norway and Romania stood on the side for the groomsmen. The rest of the allies sat as the guests. England wore the suit he wore for the ball. (Y/N's outfit is on my profile) England stood nervously at the aisle fidgeting. The church's door opened and Y/N walked down the aisle. She walked slowly to where England and the priest were. The priest looked at the couple and started to say the vows. "Do you Y/N take Arthur to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Y/N nodded "I do." the priest turned towards England "Do you Arthur take Y/N to be your lawfully wedded wife?" England nodded "I do." the priest smiled "Then by the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." England and Y/N kissed and the countries cheered. Y/N threw the bouquet and Germany caught it "Looks like Doitsu's getting married next!~" Italy said the countries laughed while Germany blushed. Y/N and England smiled thinking about how F/N L/N is finally F/N Kirkland.

England's POV

I sat up in bed as I woke up from the dream. That by far is the weirdest dream I've ever had. Y/N stared at me "Arthur what's wrong did you have a nightmare?" I shook my head no. "Just a weird dream about our wedding." I said. Y/N giggled "That's weird to have after we already had the wedding!" I smiled and pulled her closer to me. "I'm glad you said I do love." she smiled "I'd say it all over again Arthur."

(Time skip)

Y/N's POV

It had been a year since I married England. Our marriage hasn't had any hiccups yet and I've never been happier. I was chopping something for dinner when England wrapped his arms around me. He put his head on my shoulder and held me "I love you Y/N" he said. I giggled "You think I would know that after you said that to me everyday after our wedding." I said smiling. England chuckled and kissed me "I just want you to know love. I just don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." he said. "Well i'm not going anywhere." I said back. Eventually I was able to finish the dinner and we ate. A while later I layed down on the couch snuggled up next to England. England fell asleep and so did I soon after.

3rd Person's POV

Everything was perfect for Y/N and England. They were together forever.

Or were they?

As England fell asleep he started to vanish into light. After a minute or two England completely disappeared.


	40. Chapter 38 Love is forever, but are you?

Chapter 38

England's POV

I half woke up and tried to put my arm around Y/N. I didn't feel her there and got confused. I slowly opened my eyes to realize I wasn't in Y/N's living room….I was in my bed. Was it all a dream!? Did I never even meet Y/N!? I looked at my hand and my saw my wedding ring was still there. I fell to my knees. "N-No…." I put my hands to my face and cried loudly "Why!? Why did you give me her to take her away!? I was finally happy!" I got up and threw my nightstand in anger my tears clouding my vision. I threw my chair into the wall breaking it. I heard footsteps running into the room but I didn't care. I threw all the things off my desk and felt someone grab me from behind. I struggled as hard as I could in their grasp "Unhand me right now!" I yelled at the person "Angleterre calm down please!"

3rd Person's POV

France, America, and Canada ran into the room when they heard something break. There they saw a crying and angry England breaking furniture. France had grabbed England so he wouldn't hurt himself "Arthur please stop!" France pleaded. England just continued to thrash wildly while yelling things the rest of the face family didn't understand "I loved her!" "I need her!" "Why!?" meanwhile the other countries had also came in to see what was going on. England punched France while struggling but he kept his hold. "Norway! Can't you use your magic to calm him down!?" America asked. Norway nodded and chanted a spell "Let...me...go…" England said sleepily. He stopped struggling and muttered something "Y/...N…" he then fell asleep still in France's grasp. France layed England down on his bed and rubbed his face where England punched him "What's wrong with him!?" France asked. Norway looked at England sleeping "I don't know. He did say a name before he fell asleep didn't he? Y/N? Maybe she's the cause of it." the countries looked worryingly at England.

(Time skip)

England woke up for the second time. As soon as he woke up the rest of the face family rushed over to his bedside "England! Are you okay? You woke up and started going crazy on the furniture!" America said worried. England turned his head to America and started to cry "I'll never see her again." the face family looked at each other "Who?" France asked. "The love of my life. Y/N."


	41. Chapter 39 If it's strong enough

Chapter 39

America's POV

Ever since Norway and Romania brought England back he's been different. He won't come to meetings and he won't let anyone in his house. Canada, France, and I have all tried to get him to leave his house but nothing has worked. Today we're gonna make him come out whether he likes it or not. I knocked on the door and got an answer "Go away." England said. I looked at France and he nodded "England we're gonna get you out of there one way or another! I'll break the door down if I have to!" I yelled into the door. "Leave me alone you git." England said back. "Alright I gave you a chance!" I rammed into the door but it didn't break "What the heck!?" I said confused. "I put a spell on it idiot." England taunted. France got a stern look on his face and pushed me out of the way "Arthur you can't stay in there all of your life! Everyone of the countries have lost a love. You know as well as I do that I loved someone too." England didn't say anything. The door opened slightly showing England's face.

He had a guilty look on his face. "I guess I know how you felt after Jeanne died Francis. I'm so sorry." England said tears starting to form. France smiled and put a hand on England's shoulder "It's alright Arthur. Now is the time for us to help you hurt a little less."

3rd Person's POV

Over the months and years the countries helped England get back to his old self. Slowly he came to more and more meetings. Eventually he smiled more and went back to his grumpy gentleman self. It's been about 15 years since he went back to his world. America has tried to get him dates too ,but even though they were definitely interested in him he didn't like any of them. He didn't want anyone other then Y/N. Currently England was sitting in his chair at the world meeting. He would be arguing with France or yelling at America's "hero" ideas but today would have been Y/N and his anniversary. He knew that Y/N could be happily be with someone else that could be with her forever. Still every time this day rolled around he got depressed. England made sure the other countries were focused on something else as he took out a picture of Y/N. He stared lovingly at the picture not knowing that France had peaked at it over his shoulder "She's beautiful Arthur." France said smiling knowingly. England looked at him then the picture.

"I know. She had the prettiest smile too. I think you would have liked her." England said giving a sad smile. "I know I would've England." France said patting his shoulder. England remembered how sweet and caring Y/N was. He couldn't stay in the meeting anymore. "I think i'm going to leave early." England said standing up. Germany nodded knowing what today was. England started to gather up his things when the doors to the meeting room slammed open. "Arthur!" a familiar voice yelled. England looked towards the voice and unknowingly started to cry. He saw the familiar H/L H/C hair and vibrant E/C eyes standing there.


	42. Chapter 40 The End

**Author's note:** Hey guys. Senpai here. I wanted to formally tell you that this is the last chapter. I wanted to thank all of you guys who stuck with story. You have all been so kind to me! So again thank you. I will be writing another story after this. *Bows* Senpai out~

Chapter 40

3rd Person's POV

Y/N ran to England and glomped him making him fall over. England was shocked for a minute then reacted. He smiled and cried tears of joy. He stood up and twirled Y/N around while hugging her. The countries watched confused. England put her down and held her hand "I can't believe it's you love. I thought I would never see you again!" Y/N smiled also starting to tear up. "I never thought I would see you either." Y/N and England kissed which raised a flag for the rest of the countries. "Dude is that the Y/N you were talking about!? How is she here!?" America said shocked. Y/N and England parted but they still held hands. "Not that i'm complaining but how are you here love?" England asked. Y/N turned towards the countries "Okay i'll explain." she said.

 _Flashback_

 _Y/N's POV_

I woke up to England gone. I thought maybe he was in the kitchen or something so I just searched around the house. I looked everywhere and couldn't find him. I started to freak out. Then it hit me. He must have gone back to his world. I started to sob uncontrollably and fell to my knees. He was the best thing to ever happen to me and now he's gone. I went into a fetal position as I continued to bawl. I'm alone again. After about half an hour of crying I couldn't cry anymore. I got up from the floor and wiped my eyes. I realized I was being selfish. He didn't belong with me. He didn't even belong in this universe. His home had his family and friends. I couldn't give him that. He would be much happier in his universe. He could probably find a much better girl in his universe too. I held myself knowing that I could never see him again. I layed down on my couch feeling sorry for myself. I suddenly heard a beep on my phone. I picked it up and saw that there was a tumblr post. It was an episode for an anime. The picture wouldn't show so I just clicked on it to get my mind off of England. The anime was called Hetalia. I laughed as an Italian was taken out of his box. Later on it shifted to a world conference. I gasped as I saw one of the countries. It was England.

I watched all of the Hetalia episodes I could. I felt better that I was able to see England happy with the other countries. Well he wasn't exactly happy but he belonged there. I got all of the Hetalia merchandise I could get my hands on. I eventually watched all of the episodes and started to re-watch them. I was watching the episode where England had tried to make more friends and giggled "Oh Arthur. You can be so goofy." I said reminiscing on the times he and I spent together. Suddenly I got an idea. I raced to my magic books and found a spell for dimension travel. I cast it on the T.V hoping it would work. The room shook and I fell unconscious. When I woke up I was in front of a tall building. I walked in there and looked around until I found a meeting room.

 _Flashback end_

3rd Person's POV

"And that's how I wound up here!" Y/N said done explaining. France looked worried "England you can't be married to a human! She will grow old and you will stay the same. It's not fair to her." France said sternly. England looked down "I don't care. I want to be selfish just this once." as he said those words he notices band on Y/N's wrist. "Love what is that on your wrist?" England asked. Y/N looked at the band on her wrist and read the words on it aloud "It says second representative. What does that mean?" France smiled and explained "That means when a country isn't able to do it's job for a while a second representative steps in for them. They are immortal." England's face lit up. "That means we can be together forever love!" England said ecstatic. Y/N hugged England tightly in happiness. "Wait what hasn't there been a second representative?" Y/N asked. Norway explained this one "I guess since you're not from our world and England had disappeared the world made you a second representative." he explained. Y/N looked at each other and smiled "I guess you're stuck with me Arthur." Y/N said. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." with that Y/N and England kissed again.

 **The End**


End file.
